Sunken Promises(TRADUCCIÓN)
by Kaarlaa
Summary: A bordo de "El barco de los sueños", nueve destinos se entrelazan. La vida de nueve personas cambian para siempre, pues el destino les depara aventura y un amor imposible. Pero cuando un barco como el Titanic es construido sólo para hundirse, ¿es posible que las promesas sean también hechas para ser rotas?Titanic!AU basado en la película/Pareja principal PruHun con Gerita y Spamano
1. Prologue

_¡Hola! Este fic no me pertenece a mi, sino a **BreakingBailey, **esto es solo una traducción del inglés. Como traductora, dejaré algún que otro comentario y notas al principio o al final de los capítulos, y siempre será en cursiva. En negrita aparecerá, aparte del nombre de los capítulos, las notas originales de la autora._

_Había pensado en un principio hacer las actualizaciones cada viernes, pero he visto que me va a ser un poco imposible, por lo que, si puedo, las haré semanales, y sino cada dos semanas...no prometo nada. En sin más que decir os dejo leer, ¡espero que os guste tanto como me gustó a mi!_

* * *

**Prólogo: Trozos de papel**

Aparentemente trozos aleatorios de papel no son una forma convencional de empezar una historia. Pero cada uno de los siguientes trozos tienen un significado. Una conexión a lo que estás a punto de leer.

Hay una carta, escrita en 1911, de Iván Braginsky a sus hermanas. Las ha dejado por un tiempo para empezar un nuevo trabajo. En un año, les llevará el dinero que ha ganado y podrán finalmente empezar con el pie derecho en América.

Hay dos tickets para el Titanic, de tercera clase. Están encima de una pila de monedas y dinero y caras baratijas. Están siendo sorteados.

Para acabar, hay un documento de matrimonio. Está sentado en una iglesia de Nueva York. No está firmado. Está esperando a cierta chica joven y al hombre con quien tiene que casarse. Pronto llegarán para casarse.

Rápidamente estarán viajando y con estilo. Después de todo, ellos también son pasajeros del Titanic-El barco de los sueños.

* * *

**Nota del Autor bastante importante: Unas cuantas cosas antes de que sigamos adelante con la historia.**

**1.-Sé que este tipo de cosa ya ha sido hecha antes. No estoy intentando copiar a nadie. Estoy intentando hacer esto a mi propia manera. Así que disculpadme si habéis escrito algo como esto o habéis visto demasiados así.**

**2.-En caso de que aún no os halláis dado cuenta, esta historia va a ser suave y emocional y habrá muerte de personajes. Si esto no os gusta, iros ahora.**

**3.-Por último, ¡gracias por ser una persona simpática y hacer click en esto! Me encantaría recibir algún comentario, aunque un favorito o un follow estarían también bien. ¡Gracias de nuevo!**


	2. Chapter 1: Southampton

_Aquí estoy con el capítulo siguiente, espero que os guste. Por ahora, mi propósito de actualizar los viernes no se ha visto truncado. Aviso de que este capítulo es más largo que el anterior. Y bueno, muchas gracias por el review y el favorito :)_

* * *

****Capítulo 1: Southampton****

****10 de abril de 1912.****

****Es una ventosa mañana.****

****El Titanic se prepara para embarcar en su viaje inagural.****

* * *

-Si hoy fuese tu último día vivo, ¿qué harías?

Lovino ladeó la cabeza malhumorado hacia su compañero español.

-¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa?-gruñó.

Antonio simplemente sonrió y bajó la vista a la multitud de gente despidiéndose con la mano desde abajo.

-Hey.-refunfuñó el italiano.-No me ignores.

Los llamativos ojos verdes de Antonio se alejaron de la muchedumbre para encontrarse con los de Lovino.

-¿Qué tipo de pregunta? Maldita sea, es una lo suficientemente buena, si se me permite decirlo.-rió.

Su molesta respuesta estaba acompañada de una sonrisa igual de molesta. Lovino conocía esa sonrisa; Después de todo, él había conocido a Antonio después de lo que parecía ser una eternidad. Después que él y su hermano hubiesen huido del orfanato en el que habían sido encarcelados, el chico aparentemente mayor había sido su guía. A través de los años Lovino había visto esas miradas tan a menudo y se había familiarizado con cada sutil gesto, que parecía que los dos podían tener conversaciones enteras sin decir ni una sola palabra. Por supuesto, el italiano enojadizo jamás lo admitiría ante nadie.

En ese momento, Lovino podría decir que Antonio estaba intentando meterse bajo su piel o intentando manipularlo hasta que dijese algo chistoso.

-No va a funcionar, bastardo.-dijo Lovino golpeando a Antonio en la frente.

-¡Au! ¡Hey, no sé a qué te refieres Lovi! Simplemente era una pregunta honesta.

Lovino se rió y se giró, prefiriendo mirar a su hermano menor, quien se mantenía cerca de las barandillas, despidiéndose con la mano entusiasmado a las personas en miniatura que estaban cerca de la orilla.

-¡No te caigas por el borde, idiota!.-le dijo.

Feliciano sólo asintió antes de volver a sus previas tentativas.

-¿Así que no tienes una respuesta?-era el bastardo español de nuevo.

-No, no la tengo.

-Oh, vamos Lovi, ¡debes de tener una!

El italiano suspiró y se recargó, sus ojos chocolate encontrándose con el cielo, buscando una respuesta que revoloteaba justo fuera de su alcance.

-¡No lo sé! Supongo que lo pasaría haciendo alguna locura. Ya sabes, algo de lo que no haya sido capaz hasta ahora. Ahí la tienes. ¿Feliz?

-Supongo.-respondió Antonio.

-De todas formas, ¿por qué preguntas algo así de idiota?-ladró Lovino.

-Por que...-Antonio deslizó sus pies de forma segura entre las barandillas del barco, izándose un poco más cerca de ese cielo de cristal-¡Es una pregunta a la que todos deberíamos responder! ¿No has oído el dicho...?¿cómo dicen? Vive cada día como si fuese el último, o algo como eso, ¿sí?

Las palabras se arremolinaron en el cielo un momento antes de que Lovino las soplara, molesto como siempre.

-Como sea. ¿Y tú que sabes? ¡Sólo eres un camarero!

-No, soy un mayordomo. ¡Y nada menos que uno en el Titanic!

Lovino bufó.

-¡Lo mismo es! Sólo estaré impresionado si nos consigues un camarote en primera clase.

Antonio frunció el ceño y dijo.

-Eres afortunado de que te metiera aquí tal y como están las cosas, Lovito.

-Como sea.-gruñó Lovino, echándole una mortífera mirada penetrante al español. Odiaba ese mote y Antonio lo sabía.

-Bueno, las tareas me llaman.

Antonio saltó hacia abajo desde las barandillas y salió corriendo a vete tú a saber dónde. Lovino frunció el ceño y apretó los puños, la irritación abrasándole como de costumbre.

-Estúpido bastardo.-gruñó peligrosamente.

Le vino la idea de que tal vez debería haberse despedido. Podría no ver a Antonio para nada en un tiempo, ya que se quedaría en el camarote de la tripulación y estaría trabajando todo el día. Pero Lovino rápidamente descartó esa idea y la reemplazó por otra. Seguro que Antonio encontraría alguna forma de visitarle.

Feliciano, cuyos brazos ya se habían cansado de despedirse con la mano, apareció por detrás y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a su hermano mayor.

-Está bien.-tranquilizó a Lovino.-¡Esto será divertido! Vamos a hacer una travesía hasta América, y quizás las cosas sean mejor allí. ¡Quizás nos hagamos ricos!

Lovino casi sonrió ante la ingenuidad de su hermano pequeño. De ninguna manera pasaría eso que decía. Por no mencionar que no podrían ser polizones gracias a Antonio para siempre. Lovino estaba empezando a darse cuenta cómo ambos hermanos italianos parecían causar únicamente problemas a Antonio. ¿Hasta cuándo, antes de que éste se hartase?

Cuando el barco atracase en una orilla de ese otro mundo más allá del Atlántico, el par de hermanos de carácter débil quizás le estuvieran haciendo un favor dejándole simplemente en paz. Pero de ninguna manera diría Lovino esas cosas. De ninguna manera explotaría la burbuja de paz de su hermano.

-Sí.-dijo simplemente.-Quizás lo seamos.

* * *

_Un pájaro en una jaula._ Pensó Elizabetha. _Eso es lo que soy._

Deslizó sus manos suavemente a través de las barandillas del barco, el cual a pesar de tener un tamaño masivo, la hacía sentir atrapada. ¿Por qué todo el mundo pensaba que era tan genial, de todas formas? Por supuesto, las vistas eran todas completamente diferentes. Mientras otros viajaban en el Titanic para sentirse libres, para volar a través del océano, Elizabetha había sido atrapada por las alas y estrellada en una oscilante jaula de acero.

_¡__Eso es justo lo que tienes que hacer!_

Su madre se había asegurado de que el mantra se hubiese quedado enrollado fuertemente en su cerebro. Tanto, de hecho, que Elizabetha estaba segura de que le producía una sempiterna migraña. Sus redondos ojos verdes, los mismos por los que muchos estaban encandilados, los que supuestamente tenían manchas de avellana y hermoso oro brillante, estaban llenos de una sofocante indecisión mientras se desviaban hasta los de él. Tras encontrarse con esas orbes violetas, rápidamente se volvieron hacia la multitud que había abajo. Esa mirada le recordó que escapar ya no era una opción.

¡_Eso es justo lo que tienes que hacer!_

No le amaba. Al menos, eso pensaba. Elizabetha nunca se había enamorado, pero estaba bastante segura que ese guiso de confusa tristeza y enfado no era lo que se contaba en las cosas de Shakespeare y los cuentos de hadas.

Había veces en las que sentía que le quería. A veces él le hablaba suave y gentilmente. Le acariciaba el cabello y le decía lo guapa que estaba. Era casi amor lo que se sentía cuando se sentaba a su lado cuando él había terminado de tocar el piano después de varias horas, sin decir ninguno nada. Pero después estaban esas otras veces, esas en las que él parecía querer controlarla. Esas veces en las que él la trataba como a un caniche con una correa.

No importaba si ella le amaba o si él la amaba, pues la madre de Elizabetha quería el dinero de él y Roderich amaba el apellido de ella. Eso era todo lo que su padre le había dejado a la joven: su buena apariencia, algunas cosas de lujo, y un apellido. Así que ahora Elizabetha era una nueva baratija resplandeciente para su prometido; una posesión. Un trato especial con una interesante etiqueta.

La familia Héderváry había sido alguna vez muy influyente. Su linaje se remontaba a una línea nobiliaria húngara desde hacía cientos de años. En la actualidad, a pesar de esconderla tras su endeble máscara de auto-confianza y polvo facial, se les estaba deslizando. Esto se solucionó con el matrimonio con Roderich, pianista prodigio y heredero de la fortuna de los Edelstein. También sería el candado del corazón de Elizabetha, el último pedazo con peso para estrellar a la chica aventurera que era ella realmente.

-Eli.-Ahí estaba de nuevo, con ese estúpido nombre de mascota. Roderich le había cogido un gusto de manera inmediata, y Elizabetha le había cogido un aborrecimiento de la misma manera.

-¿Sí?-dijo ella suavemente, evitando aún esos ojos.

-No pareces feliz. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor?

Elizabetha sonrió amablemente. Era más falsa que las repugnantes cejas pintadas de su madre, y parecía que nadie era capaz de notarlo, o quizás era que no les importaba.

-Estoy bien. Simplemente no entiendo qué tiene este barco de grande y extraordinario. Desearía que la gente dejase de alabarlo.-su pie golpeó la cubierta para dar énfasis.

-¡Elizabetha!.-siseó su madre. Roderich soltó una risita.

-Está bastante bien. Eli simplemente es difícil de manejar a veces. Por otra parte, no es el barco sino nuestro destino lo que importa. Cuando desembarquemos, nuestras vidas empezarán nuevamente, ¿de acuerdo?

Elizabetha tragó saliva con trabajo y profirió.

-Es cierto, no puedo esperar. Cuando lleguemos a América voy a...voy a...

No se atrevía a decirlo. No se podía forzar a que esas palabras saliesen de su boca sin que chocasen con sus dientes. Afortunadamente, su prometido con gafas fue capaz de terminar la frase por ella. Sitió su mano encima de la de ella y tiernamente masajeó sus dedos. La piel de Roderich era fría y dura a pesar de su mimada educación.

-Cuando lleguemos a América, te casarás conmigo.

Elizabetha intentó seguir con la sonrisa, aunque fue difícil.

-Exacto.-repuso.

Había un millón de significados tras esa única palabra, pero no fue tan profunda como para encontrar uno. Si lo hiciese, esa chispa de aventura podría empezar un flameante incendio, y por supuesto eso no podía pasar.

Elizabetha cerró los ojos, dejando que la suave brisa meciese sus cabellos y acariciase sus mejillas de esa manera tan tierna que Roderich raramente hacía. Sintió que el broche del pelo se le deshacía y esperó a escuchar el tintineo de éste en el suelo, pero no lo oyó. Parpadeó y miró al suelo por un momento, pero parecía que el pequeño y brillante objeto parecía haberse desvanecido sin dejar rastro.

-No te preocupes, Eli.-dijo Roderich. Elizabetha le miró y él sonrió cordialmente.-Tienes otro broche para sujetarte el pelo. Si quieres, te compraré otro set.

Elizabetha asintió.

-No será necesario, Roderich.

Honestamente, a Elizabetha no le importaba un comino el broche. Era una pieza menos de sus recuerdos. Uno menos de ese viaje; su viaje final antes de que sus alas fuesen cortadas para siempre. Sus últimos días antes de que fuese eternamente enclaustrada.

* * *

-¡Vamos, Ludwig! Date prisa, ¿quieres?

Gilbert tenía a su hermano sujeto del brazo y no pensaba dejarle ir. Se agitaban entre la multitud frenéticamente, con sus pequeños sacos llenos de sus pertenencias botando contra sus espaldas.

-Por última vez.-gritó el rubio de forma tajante.-¡Te estoy diciendo que no subiré a ese barco con los tickets robados!

Gilbert rió, tirando a un hombre rico con uno de esos graciosos bombines, y ese hombre gordito de negocios casi tiró todo su equipaje, lo que hizo que Gilbert se riese aún más fuerte.

-¡Y por última vez, te estoy diciendo que no los robé!-añadió.

-Bien, ¿entonces de dónde los sacaste?-suspiró Ludwig, poco convencido.

-¡Ya te lo dije!-insistió Gilbert. Ya podía ver el frente de la muchedumbre. ¡Estaban tan cerca!.-Los gané limpiamente.-debía ser la billonésiama vez que Gilbert había contado la historia de cómo consiguió los tickets en un extremo(por no decir impresionante)golpe de suerte durante un juego de póker temprano aquella mañana.

Ludwig soltó un quejido como cuando le dolía la cabeza y el par de hermanos alemanes redujeron la velocidad para empujar a través de la pesada y comprimida barrera humana que formaban las personas que habían ido a despedirse y a admirar la magnífica cubierta del Titanic.

-Bien...¿y qué me dices sobre esa chaqueta?-preguntó.

Gilbert casi se echó atrás. Realmente había estado esperando que Ludwig no preguntara sobre eso. Pero el caro abrigo marrón tenía algo que destacaba en comparación con el típico ropaje de Gilbert.

-De acuerdo, esto lo robé.-susurró antes de reírse como un maníaco. A continuación empujó más fuerte contra la multitud de gente, haciéndose más frenético a medida que los cabos de la marina se iban acercando para soltar la pasarela y el barco embarcase.

Ludwig echó a Gilbert hacia atrás.

-¡Gilbert!-dijo severo.

-¡Ludwig!-repuso el albino de vuelta.

-No podemos hacer esto.-protestó Ludwig.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué deberíamos quedarnos aquí? ¡No tenemos nada!

-No.-argumentó el rubio.-Tú no tienes nada, yo tengo un empleo. Y gracias a él tenemos un sitio en el que estar.

Gilbert bufó.

-¿Me estás diciendo que te hace feliz ayudar a un tío a hacer pan y quedarte en un para nada impresionante apartamento encima de la cocina, sin nada de emoción en tu vida? ¡Vamos, Lud!

Ludwig se ruborizó enfadado, pero no tenía nada con que responder. Gilbert se rió una vez más y finalmente se las ingenió para empujar a su hermano a la pasarela.

-¡Espera!-gritó.-¡Somos pasajeros!

Gilbert llevó la mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta robada para agitar ligeramente los tickets arrugados en el aire. El hombre uniformado entrecerró los ojos al verlos.

-¿Habéis pasado por la cola de inspección?-preguntó.

Ludwig le miró confuso.

-¿Qué cola de insp...?

Gilbert le dio un codazo a su hermano en las costillas para que se callase. Honestamente, ¿era idiota o algo?

-Por supuesto que sí.-dijo con una sonrisa.

Hubo un momento de vacilación antes de que el cabo reconectara la tambaleante pasarela. Antes de que Ludwig pudiese hacer alguna otra protesta más, su hermano le arrastró a través de ella emocionado. El hombre moreno en la puerta tomó los tickets y los miró fijamente durante unos momentos mientras sus cejas se alzaban exageradamente con suspicacia. Gilbert taconeó con urgencia.

-¡Te digo que somos pasajeros!-gruñó.

Entonces lo golpeó. Literalmente. Era algo pequeño y metálico, para ser exactos, y Gilbert se agachó para tomar el objeto que le había atacado para poder mandarlo así a su perdición. Sin embargo, cuando lo examinó, descubrió que sólo era un broche de pelo. Era como una flor pequeña, y pequeñas gemas verdes cubrían la brillante superficie plateada. Parecía ser de gran valor. Gilbert se encongió de hombros y se la guardó en el bolsillo.

-El que lo encuentra se lo queda.-murmuró felizmente.

-¡Gilbert!

El albino alzó la vista para ver a su hermano más allá del hombre uniformado, ya en el Barco de los Sueños, el insumergible Titanic. El corazón le dio un vuelco. ¿Realmente iban a ...?

-¡No me digas que estás dudando ahora en subir!-exclamó Ludwig amenazador.

-¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Por qué el asombroso yo dudaría?

En menos de un segundo y sin mirar atrás, el sociópata y robusto alemán saltó al barco, tras su hermano.

-¡Vamos allá, Lud!-rió burlón.-¡Hoy, nuestras vidas van a cambiar a mejor!


	3. Chapter 2: Cherburgo

_Capítulo nuevo :) Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, los favoritos y a los seguidores de la historia. De nuevo, he podido actualizar en viernes :D_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Cherburgo**

**10 de abril de 1912**

**El Titanic ha saltado en unas cuatro horas desde Southampton a Cherburgo.**

* * *

Un hombre interesante embarcó en Cherburgo. Tenía un billete de primera clase y un corazón viajero. Su nombre era Francis Bonnefoy. Su negocio, la cocina. Iba a ir a Nueva York a abrir un nuevo restaurante(o al menos eso decía). ¿Pero eran realmente sus intenciones tan sencillas?

Un hombre interesante se embarcó en una aventura ese día. Tenía un billete de primera clase pero los otros miembros de su grupo social solían despreciarlo. Era diferente del resto.

Era creativo, aparte de romántico empedernido. Había amado y perdido, amado y perdido, amado y perdido... muchas veces algunas de sus relaciones habían acabado de esa manera, pero él nunca había perdido la esperanza. Siempre había estado seguro del destino. Siempre había sido un imán para la suerte.

Embarcó en el Titanic con un brillo en los ojos y el corazón agitado. Ya podía sentir que ese viaje iba a ser algo más que una simple travesía. Francis estaba en camino de un gran viaje. Una aventura que cambiaría el mundo. Si cambiaría su mundo o el mundo, bueno...eso era cuestión del destino.

* * *

Otra gente podría haber llamado bonita a la suite de la primera clase. Para Elizabetha eso era cualquier otro sitio. Simplemente era otro lugar para ser encerrada. Con _él_. Le miró con el rabillo del ojo. Estaba con Iván, su fiel seguidor que le servía como un guardaespaldas, un mayordomo y todo lo que había entre medio. La joven miró calmada a Roderich dirigir a los camareros, vigilándolos como el perro que vigila a las ovejas mientras éstos guardaban el equipaje. ¿Sería ella también una oveja? Probablemente. Quizás era una especial, pero después de todo era un objeto que él mantenía como cualquier otro.

Elizabetha quería odiarlo por ello, pero en vez de eso era a sí misma a quien dirigía el odio. Después de todo, sabía que no era un simple producto para ser vendido o comprado. Sin embargo, estaba dejando que su propia vida fuese siendo proyectada por otros. Observaba desde un banquillo como los demás tomaban decisiones por ella, como el objeto sedentario que era. El pájaro en la jaula volvió a su mente.

Sí, la analogía tomaba más forma a cada vez que pensaba en ella. Elizabetha era un inútil pajarillo. Sus alas habían sido cortadas y la única cosa con la que podía soñar era estar ahí sentada, siendo hermosa. Sus manos temblaron mientras se observaba en el espejo, tirándose de su pelo enfadada.

_¿Por qué no puedo simplemente huir?_

* * *

Perfecto.

Ludwig había perdido a su hermano. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¡Estaban en un barco, por el amor de Dios! Por otra parte, era el mayor barco construido hasta la fecha, o algo parecido. Aún había un montón de personas fuera en la cubierta, pero ninguna se le hacía familiar. Si Ludwig no le encontraba pronto, Gilbert se metería en algún problema, y por supuesto ambos tendrían que sufrir las consecuencias. Así era como siempre había sido.

-¿Por qué accedí a esto?-se gruñó a sí mismo.

Siguió andando con actitud cascarrabias, golpeando a la gente que se le ponía por delante hasta que alguien le golpeó de vuelta, empujándolo hacia los peldaños de metal que estaban a su izquierda. Se dio de bruces torpemente con otra persona que ya estaba inclinada sobre ellos. El otro hombre gritó y si Ludwig no le hubiese tomado por detrás de la camisa en el último segundo habría tenido una caída mortal en el océano.

-Lo siento.-se disculpó dejando al extraño de nuevo de pie.

El chico, más bajo que él, asintió, con los ojos aún llenos de pánico.

-E-Está bien.-tartamudeó nervioso. El rizo que le salía por debajo de su cabello castaño se balanceaba hacia arriba y abajo mientras él temblaba.-M-Mi hermano me advirtió de que me caería, pero supongo que no le hice caso.

El alemán agitó la cabeza mientras la culpa le inundaba al ver lo nervioso y asustado que se veía la víctima de su torpeza.

-No, es mi culpa.

El otro chico, asustadísimo, comenzó a retroceder lentamente.

-¡No, de verdad, yo soy quien no debería haberse apoyado ahí! ¡No me debes nada!

Ludwig le escrutó confuso.

-De verdad, lo siento...

Los ojos marrones del muchacho se ensancharon y éste retrocedió aún más.

-Debería irme ya. ¡G-Gracias por salvarme!-y tras eso, salió corriendo raudo y veloz, como un caballo de carreras.

Ludwig agitó la cabeza.

-Que raro.-murmuró.

* * *

-¿Vas a venir a tomar el té, Eli?-preguntó Roderich tomando a Elizabetha por los hombros mientras ella miraba su reflejo en un espejo. Los gestos del hombre tenían que ser tiernos y amables, pero como siempre la chica los sentía tensos y forzados. Elizabetha le hizo caso omiso.

-Por favor, déjame un momento para arreglarme. Estaré lista en breve.-dijo con una rápida sonrisa.

-Vale, no tardes.-Roderich aceptó de mala gana. La dejó antes de darle un rápido beso en la mejilla.

El lugar en el que sus labios tocaron a Elizabetha se sintió frío incluso después de que se hubiese ido de la habitación.

Elizabetha no tenía nada que arreglarse. Continuó observándose enfrente del espejo unos momentos más, mirando de vuelta a su pálido reflejo. Finalmente se giró y salió por la puerta. Optó por tomar el camino largo a través del pasillo y así tomar algo de aire fresco en vez de ir por los interiores. Justo cuando estaba yendo elegantemente hacia el exterior, alguien que iba caminando bastante deprisa se chocó con ella.

El caballero con el que había chocado tuvo la cortesía (por no mencionar los reflejos) de tomarla del brazo, pero el libro que él llevaba en el brazo no corrió la misma suerte. Cayó abierto en la cubierta desmadejado, y el viento pasó sus páginas como si estuviese buscando una en concreto.

-Lo siento.-se disculpó Elizabetha.

-No tienes de que disculparte, mademoiselle, fue mi culpa.-insistió la otra persona.

Elizabetha le estudió con curiosidad un instante. Era de primera clase(tenía que serlo para haber accedido a esa parte del barco) pero se veía diferente del típico caballero rico. Su pelo era largo, rubio y rizado(desordenado a propósito). Su comportamiento estaba falto de arrogancia, o en falta de una palabra mejor, esnobismo. Y sus ojos...eran elegantes, pero no de una manera pedante. Era diferente a los demás. Quizás era incluso tan diferente como Elizabetha.

-Ya puedes soltarme.-indicó la chica, observando los profundos y pensativos ojos azules del hombre.

-Claro, perdone.-respondió. Él la miró. También lo sintió. Eran parecidos, de alguna manera. Estaban buscando algo; algo que el dinero no podía darles. Desafortunadamente, ninguno de los dos estaba seguro del qué.

-Mi nombre es Elizabetha.-se presentó ella misma.-Elizabetha Héderváry.

-Francis Bonnefoy.-respondió él.

Elizabetha reconoció el nombre al momento. Recordó que Roderich había mencionado ese nombre en varias ocasiones. A él no le gustaba el francés.

_"Ah, sí, Francis. Intentamos no asociarnos mucho con él. Es un poco extraño. Es uno de... esos tipos artistas."_

Francis recogió el libro que se le había caído, examinando la página en la que había quedado abierto con una sonrisa. Elizabetha estaba a punto de preguntar qué era, pero se detuvo cuando vio un rostro familiar aparecer por la esquina. Era Iván. Obviamente, le habían enviado a buscarla, ya que se paró cuando la vio.

-Así que aquí estás.-dijo, aunque de hecho estaba fulminando a Francis con la mirada con sospecha.-Tienes que venir conmigo.

Elizabetha no le cuestionó, aunque no le faltaron ganas. Apenas fue capaz de despedirse de Francis ya que Iván la guió lejos de él. Durante un momento, algo diferente había ocurrido. Sin embargo, una vez más Roderich se lo estaba quitando más rápido de lo usual.

* * *

**-**Déjame algo claro. ¿Vamos a dormir en un camarote con dos perfectos extraños?-preguntó Ludwig.

Finalmente se las había ingeniado para encontrar a su hermano, y en ese momento estaban recorriendo la cubierta G, buscando su camarote.

-Sí, ¿pero y qué? He oído que hay algunos en los que hay hasta diez personas compartiéndolo. Esas grandes familias, ¿sabes?

Ludwig suspiró miserablemente. Ya había sido un largo y doloroso día. Aún quedaba partes del barco por ver, pero lo único que quería era tumbarse en una cama y dormir profundamente.

-¡Mira, mira, éste es el nuestro!-Gritó Gilbert lanzándose corriendo hacia el final del pasillo.

Ludwig se tropezó al seguir a su hermano.

-¡Hey, Lud! Nuestros compañeros de habitación ya están aquí, ¡date prisa!

Finalmente Ludwig le alcanzó y se asomó por la puerta. Por un momento, no registró la cara que le dio la bienvenida. Tuvo el extraño sentimiento de que había visto antes a la misma persona en algún otro lugar, pero no pudo recordar en dónde exactamente. Entonces, el chico corrió rápidamente hacia él. Uno de los dos hombres que ya estaban sentados dentro del camarote era el chico al que había salvado de caer por la borda hacía unas pocas horas. El moreno tímido, quien estaba encaramado en la litera de abajo en la pared más alejada, reconoció a Ludwig al instante.

-Oh, eres tú.-Su tono no era para nada amigable. Y si la manera en que se hundía más cerca de los paneles blanco era una señal, esa era que aún estaba atemorizado de Ludwig. Su compañero, que se le parecía lo suficiente como para ser un familiar, miró hacia atrás y hacia delante observando la reacción de ambos, antes de decir:

-¿Así que tú eres el capullo que asustó tanto a mi hermano?

Su hermano pegó un bote en la cama y se acercó a él.

-¡no, Lovino, por favor!

El tal Lovino no tenía intención de escucharle.

-¿Así que piensas que puedes ir por ahí asustando a la gente y empujándola, eh?-Lovino empujó a Gilbert para situarse más cerca de Ludwig, aunque esto no le sentó muy bien al de ojos rojos.

-¡Oye! ¿Sabes quién soy? ¿Crees que puedes empujarme así como así?

Lovino gruñó y murmuró algo en italiano.

-¿Qué has dicho, niñato?-dijo Gilbert en un gruñido, dándole un golpe a Lovino en la cabeza.

-¡hey! ¡Para ya!

Gilbert se rió con ganas y tomó al italiano de la oreja.

-Suéltame!-chilló Lovino, golpeando fuertemente a Gilbert. Éste se rió de nuevo, sin soltar al de ojos marrones.-¡No me toques!-gruñó el italiano.

-¿O si no qué, eh? No eres muy duro. Esto no es nada con lo que te puedo hacer, ja ja ja.

Los dedos de Ludwig temblaron a la vez que el lío se iba prolongando y su paciencia se acabó desplomando.

-¡Déjame ir, bastardo!-gruñía el italiano.

-No eres más que un debilucho, no puedes hacer nada para impedírmelo.-decía Gilbert.-¡No puedes escapar de mi genialidad!

Feliciano intentó ayudar a su hermano diciendo:

**-¡**Déjale ir, por favor! Se suele poner de mal humor, pero en realidad...

-¿Debería mi genial presencia ir a por ti también?

-No, no, por favor...

-¡SUFICIENTE!-Gritó Ludwig.

Las paredes parecían temblar al sonido de su voz de comandante, y un silencio instantáneo se apoderó del camarote. A pesar de que Ludwig llevaba rato con los ojos apretados podría afirmar que, aunque ya no hubiese protestas, su hermano seguía torturando silencionasemente a su compañero de habitación.

-Déjale en paz, Gilbert.

-Argh, Ludwig, siempre fastidiando mis muestras de genialidad.

El pobre Ludwig abrió los ojos y escrutó a su hermano con una mirada significativa hasta que éste finalmente soltó a Lovino. El hermano de éste se acercó y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. El otro le dio las gracias con un golpecito en el hombro y un bajo y avergonzado "déjalo, Feliciano."

-Ahora, sentad todos la cabeza. No podemos evitar estas peleas, pero al menos deberíamos intentar sobrellevarlas lo mejor que podamos. No hay más opciones, ¿entendido?-sermoneó Ludwig en su tono de sermoneo(Gilbert se aseguró que fuese mejorando conforme pasaron los años).

Gilbert alzó la mano.

-¿Así que destruir su cabecita no es una opción?

-¡NO!

-Me gustaría ver cómo lo intentas, maldito monstruo alemán.-espetó Lovino, sobándose aún la oreja.

-¿Ah, sí?

-¡PARAD!-Gritó Ludwig antes de acercarse a su hermano y darle una colleja en la cabeza.-Parad todos con esta gilipollez, o si no nunca podremos descansar tranquilos. Tenemos que convivir unas cuantas noches, ya está.

Suspiros reticentes e irónicos murmuros resonaron como respuesta.

-¿He sido claro?-añadió Ludwig peligrosamente.

-Sí, sí.-respondio Gilbert.

-Sí, como sea.-añadió Lovino rodando los ojos.

Los ojos azules del alemán finalmente se posaron en los de Feliciano, cuya mirada era ahora un poco más tranquila.

-Lo he pillado.-respondió, algo más amable que los otros dos.

Feliciano lentamente le sonrió, y sin saber cómo ni por qué, Ludwig luchó para mantener su estoico comportamiento. Agitó la cabeza, evitando sonreírle de vuelta.

_Qué raro._

* * *

**Ahora mismo esta historia parece muy aleatoria, pero serás capaz de entenderla cuando todo se junte.**


End file.
